1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera of which the photographing image field is changeable to the standard size and the panorama size.
2. Related Background Art
As cameras of this kind, there are known, for example, 1 a camera having a light intercepting plate rotatable about a shaft along a side of an aperture and covering a part of the aperture, and having operating means for effecting the rotation of the light intercepting plate by extraneous operation (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 3-84821), and 2 a camera in which the opposed two sides of an aperture are always constituted by two image field regulating members irrespective of the size of the image field, and the image field regulating members are moved by moving means so as to be of two sizes of the image field and are biased to the positions of the sizes of the image field by toggle means (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 3-122435).
However, both of these prior-art cameras are complicated in mechanism and therefore have become bulky and have required increased costs.
Also, in a camera of great zoom ratio, the diameter of a lens unit facing the aperture becomes large and therefore, interference has taken place on the prior-art light intercepting plate and the camera could not be constructed as previously described.
Further, the lens barrel of a zoom camera is usually constructed of a combination of cylindrical members and therefore, it is difficult to construct the prior-art light intercepting plate within the lens barrel. In this case, it is necessary to provide a space between the lens barrel and the aperture and this has led to the problem of bulkiness.